barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Big World Adventure
'''Big World Adventure 'is a Barney Clip Show that was released on September 13, 2011. Plot When all their friends are out of town, Ben and Emma are trying to have fun. Barney soon arrives in his hot air balloon, willing to take the two kids on a worldwide adventure, recalling memories of various trips from Season 13 episodes. Stories: *King Midas (Scene Taken from: "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") *The Nightingale (Scene Taken from: "Big Brother Rusty: China") Cast New Content Cast = *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Miss Adams (Ginneh Thomas) |-| Series Cast= * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) * Connor (Chase Vasquez) * Joshua (Jaren Lewison) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Natalia (Montse Hernandez) * Rusty (Ben Lux) * Taylor (Kacie Lynch) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) Spain * Senor Vega (Al Ragusin) * Mario (Larry Rodriguez) * Regalo (Golden) * Flamenco Dancers (Deliah Buitron, Daniel De Cordoba, Virginia Malvido, Martita Valdes) Greece * Damara (Sydney Kane) * Demetri (Tyler Stother) France * Pierre (Matt Moore) * Chef #1 (Joel Ferrell) * Chef #2 (Nicholas Morris) * Chef #3 (Markus Lloyd) * Can-Can Dancers (Isabella Rusli, Mariah Snyder, and Halle Tomlinson) Switzerland * Alphorn Players (Ruedi Berner, Kurt Fuhrer, Chuck Hield) Kenya * Ayria (Janelle Gore) * Jeff (Doug Terranova) * Dancers (Kaia Flagg, Ciara Lee, Kamari Flagg, and Zuri Williams) * Drummers (Najee Lee and Brandon Redwins) China * Tian Tian (Mckenzie Ormsbee) * Kid #1 (Shane Potchana) * Kid #2 (Ashley Tran) * Chinese Acrobats - Circus China Hawaii * J.D. (James Cain) * Lahna (Kiana Wang) * Meli (Cheryl Sanders) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Where The Wind Takes Us #Spain Dancing (Scene Taken from: "Ahora Mismo!: Spain") #Look at Me I'm Dancing! (Scene Taken from: "Ahora Mismo!: Spain") #Languages from All Around the World (Scene Taken from: "Ahora Mismo!: Spain") #Flying in a Plane (Scene Taken from: "Airplanes") #Just Can't Get Enough (Scene Taken from: "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") #If All the Raindrops (Scene Taken from: "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") #Don't Be Blue (Scene Taken from: "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") #Lookie! It's a Cookie! (Scene Taken from: "Bonjour, Barney!: France") #French Can Can Dance (Scene Taken from: "Bonjour, Barney!: France") #My Kite (Scene Taken from: "China") #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: "The Music Box: Switzerland") #Swiss Alphorn Music (Scene Taken from: "The Music Box: Switzerland") #Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Scene Taken from: "Venice, Anyone?: Italy") #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Scene Taken from: "Venice, Anyone?: Italy") #Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: "Venice, Anyone?: Italy") #Kenyan Dance (Scene Taken from: "The Good Egg: Kenya") #The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: "The Good Egg: Kenya") #The Traditional Chinese Lion Dance (Scene Taken from: "Big Brother Rusty: China") #Hula in the Morning (Scene Taken from: "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") #Where The Wind Takes Us (Reprise) #I Love You﻿ Trivia *This video marked: **The only appearance of Miss Adams. **Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen riding his hot air balloon when he enters the park. *The Spanish version of the "Barney Theme Song" reverts to the original lyrics: "Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente....". *This video aired on "PBS". *The same balloon that Barney, Emma and Ben are seen in is the same balloon that was seen in season fourteen during the music video of "I Hear Music Everywhere". *This video was originally called ''Barney's World of Friends (not to be confused with the season eight episode, "A World of Friends"). *The production for this video took place in 2010. Gallery Behind the Scenes bigworldadvscene.png|Barney and kids on set Videos Trailer Barney Big World Adventure Trailer Category:Barney Videos Category:TV Specials Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:2011